


Crush

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Smosh
Genre: Flashback, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they did to him was BEYOND f*cked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback…  
He sat, shivering, in a bathroom stall. What they did…it was beyond fucked up. They bullied Ian, calling him gay, but he’s not gay. They are, they must be…or something…to do that to him.  
“Ian,” Anthony said, “You in here?”  
Ian stood up and wiped his tears.  
“Yeah,” Ian said.  
“Are you okay, Ian,” Anthony asked.  
“Yeah,” Ian lied, “Be out in a minute.”  
Present…  
Ian’s POV  
My eyes swam with tears once again at the memory. The thing that happened more than once, the thing I never told anyone, not even Anthony. That was over a decade ago. I shuddered.  
“Okay Ian,” Anthony said, “What did you want to tell me?”  
“Anthony, I have a crush on you,” I said.  
I looked away, waiting for something to happen. When I looked back, he smiled.  
“Ian, I don’t like you that way,” He said.  
I stared at him.  
“Okay,” I said, “I thought so. I just…had to tell you.”  
“It’s okay,” He said, “Still bff’s.”  
I laughed, then stared into space.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing,” I said, “Just…last time I told someone I had a crush on someone, they…”  
“They what?”  
I shook my head.  
“I…I have to go,” I said.  
I left before he could ask more questions. Anthony’s okay with it, or is he? He’s my best friend, he wouldn’t lie, and certainly wouldn’t do…THAT.  
“You know you like it fag,” One of them taunted.  
“Please…” I begged.  
“Ian,” Lasercorn said.  
I looked at him.  
“Did you tell him?” Lasercorn asked.  
“Yeah,” I said, “He…said he likes me too.”  
Lasercorn patted my back, and I flinched.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah,” I said, “Just tired.”  
“Bye Ian,” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing of secrets

A week later…  
Anthony’s POV  
Ian had been acting strange since he told me about his crush, as if he was avoiding me. I went over to his house and knocked on his door. He opened.  
“Hey Anthony,” He said.  
“Ian, have you been avoiding me?” I asked.  
His eyes darted.  
“No,” He said, “Um…come in, I guess.”  
He let me in and shut the door.   
“So Ian…um…what happened with the other person you had a crush on?”  
“It was a long time ago,” Ian said, “Do…you remember Jon?”  
“The guy you used to hang out with?”   
He nodded.  
“I told him that I liked him,” He said, “He told me he was fine with it. And then he started bullying me.”  
“That sucks,” I said, “Ian, you’re my friend, I wouldn’t…”  
“I know,” He said, “Wanna play a game or something?”  
“Yeah.”  
We played some video games, but Ian was distant the whole time.  
“Ian,” I said.  
“What?”  
“Did something else happen with Jon?” I asked.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“You’re acting weird,” I said, “Also, you were avoiding me.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” He said, “Just…forget it.”  
Ian stormed off, probably to his room.  
Ian’s POV  
I sat on a chair in my room, my head in my hands. I just kept remembering what Jon did so long ago.  
“Ian…” Anthony said.  
Go away. I whimpered. Anthony was in the doorway.  
“Ian, what’s your problem?”  
“I never told anyone what really happened,” I said.  
“What?”  
“They fucked me,” I said.  
Anthony looked like he wanted to puke.  
“Ian…”  
“It was so long ago, I forgot about it,” I said.  
“You didn’t tell anyone?”  
I shook my head. He put his arm around my shoulder. I started to cry.  
Anthony’s POV  
How could someone do that to Ian?! I was so pissed. I hugged him, and he hugged me. He cried even harder, sobbing now.   
“It’s okay buddy,” I said, “Just let it out.”  
When he stopped crying, he looked at me.   
“Glad to have that off my chest,” He said.  
A thought dawned on me.  
“Those days when I found you in the bathroom after school…”  
He nodded. I felt horrible.  
“I’m sorry, Ian,” I said.  
“What are YOU sorry for?”  
“I didn’t notice anything was wrong.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” He said.  
“I love you, man,” I said, “Don’t ever be afraid to tell me stuff. I won’t judge you.”  
He nodded.  
“You’ll get over this crush eventually,” I assured him.  
“I hope so,” He said, “Wanna know something else?”  
“What?”  
“I had a crush on Lasercorn for a while,” He said.  
We laughed.


End file.
